


如果我是Omega你还会爱我吗

by NancyandLy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandLy/pseuds/NancyandLy





	如果我是Omega你还会爱我吗

Abo私设如山

 

绕是做好了万全准备，但周九良半夜被情热逼醒时除了觉得情动难耐，还是会觉得难过和沮丧。

 

没心没肺活了二十来年，觉得自己一定是个beta的周九良分化之后，受到的打击还是很大的。  
当时他跟孟鹤堂刚下台，他嘟嘟囔囔地说今天怎么这么累，孟哥我今天不想对活儿了想回家睡觉。他看向孟鹤堂时，发现孟鹤堂站在半米开外皱着眉看着他，有些犹豫又有些怀疑。秦霄贤打旁边过来，习惯性地抬起胳膊架在他肩膀上，还把下巴搭上去，问，“你今天买奶茶了？什么味的？又甜又苦的，还怪好玩闻的。”话才刚说完，就像猫看见了黄瓜似的炸着毛跳跃着把自己弹出去好远。还指着周九良，震惊地哆哆嗦嗦一句话都没能说出来。  
看秦霄贤这反应是没跑了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，拉着周九良，快步走到换衣间的里间，打开小保险柜－一般没人把自己的贵重物品放这儿，这里放的算是小园子的公共产品，抑制剂。  
直到这会儿周九良才后知后觉自己分化了。还是个omega，脸腾得就红了。“自己会打吗？算了，你等会儿，我去找找看谁能帮你打。”孟鹤堂看着已经有点迷糊的周九良，又叹了口气，嘱咐道，“来，先把门反锁起来。”  
有人敲门，是园子里的工作人员，一位女性omega。看到九良的反应，微微松了口气。没她想象中反应那么大。只是脸色发红，似乎有点微微出汗，但并没有什么更明显的情热来袭的症状。  
九良还能自如得跟人打招呼，工作人员利落地帮周九良打抑制剂，并告诉他注意事项。陪着他出了换衣间。一打开门就看见孟鹤堂立在门边，看了看周九良的反应，似乎也是放下心来的样子。旁边大家该干什么干什么，但视线总是若有若无地飘过来。周九良清了清嗓子，“孟哥我们今晚儿还对活儿吗？”  
“今晚就不了吧，你回去休息吧。”孟鹤堂忙不迭地回答道。“我现在就送你回去－那个，九泰，我刚好这边有点事，你送他回家去啊。”  
周九良撇撇嘴，说了一句“那我今天先回了”。算是对自己分化这件事的陈述和总结。一抬头，看到秦霄贤立在一旁，竟也是委屈巴巴的，倒是把周九良逗笑了。秦霄贤是个Alpha ，以前一直以为周九良是beta。两人平常插科打诨搂搂抱抱百无禁忌，现在周九良突然分化成omega，让秦霄贤有点无所适从。但这会儿的周九良也无暇顾及这么多，挥挥手，跟着张九泰走了。  
社里omega还是少数，大多还是工作人员。真正相声演员里得，那就更少了。虽说随着科技发展，抑制剂已经研发地愈加成功，但是人类的生理本能还是没办法完全舍弃。成员里多数的还是beta。张九泰就是beta。这会儿带着周九良去停车场时，也是一路无话。  
安稳地到了家，张九泰把人送上楼，又遵从之前队长的嘱托去药店买了足够量的抑制剂送上来，离开时嘱咐好锁好门，甚至确认了他手机话费余额和提醒他充电，还要走了家里的备用钥匙。  
周九良送人走的时候还夸九泰也太细心了，什么都能想到。张九泰张嘴就把队长卖了，“哪里是我细心，是孟哥啊。一路上连发那么多条信息给我，真是感天动地父子情啊。”  
周九良跟着一起笑，送走了张九泰。把门锁好，坐在玄关处，就笑不出来了。

他变成了一个omega。这是他人生选择里，最离奇的选项了。  
他自认没有大志向大抱负，从小也没想过分化成为Alpha 做社会栋梁。他打小也不爱念书，就喜欢曲艺，打快板弹三弦，自带老艺术家范儿，梦想着一辈子安安稳稳做个普通的相声演员，不求把传统文化发扬光大，只求能传承下去。像大部分beta一样，平稳地度过一生。然后上天就把繁衍生息的重任duang砸到他头上了。之前也是有不少分化前暂露头角的相声演员在分化成omega之后退出的。所以未分化之前的搭档多少都有点临时搭配的意思。当初孟鹤堂一眼相中还未分化的周九良，其实也想过这个问题的。周九良倒是一直盲目乐观，反倒安慰过他孟哥好几次。  
现在想来，真是又讽刺，又讽刺。

分化后的第一个夜晚，是抑制剂冰凉的针头和冷硬的地板。

第二天师父就来电话了。只安慰他这几天注意休息，记得打针，有什么不懂的或者遇到什么问题及时联系，又提议让师娘过去陪几天。周九良道了感谢，并表示暂时没问题，一个人可以应付。  
“我的儿，你不要有负担。师父不会因为你分化的性别来判断你是否有资格作做一个相声演员。只要你还想说，德云社这里，永远有你的位置。”  
师父最后的一番话，又让周九良掉下泪来。

分化之后，似乎连性格都发生了改变。他以前没那么爱哭的，怎么现在，就收拾个东西，手被扇子上的木刺扎了一下，怎么就控制不了眼泪了呢。  
周九良做在地上，手里拿着害他受伤的扇子，抹眼泪。他以前也不是没被扎过，更重的伤也不是没受过，可从没这么哭过。每次孟哥都一边怪他不小心，一边又心疼他。上次被扇子的木刺扎到还是在舞台上，孟哥一边说词儿，还一边分出神来关心他，怕他手指痛。  
孟哥，这次我这么难过，哭成这样了，你怎么还不来管我。一边想一边越发觉得委屈，哭得更厉害了。周九良坐在地板上，抱着扇子一边哭，一边睡过去。  
再醒来，就是被情热逼醒的后半夜。迷迷瞪瞪醒来的周九良还能反应过来前日哭得太伤心竟然忘了打针。  
腿软地站不起来，就着地板慢慢往沙发上挪，一边伸手在茶几上摸索着，茶几上应该有抑制剂。然而摸到抑制剂之前，先摸到的是手机……

孟鹤堂半夜被电话铃惊醒的瞬间，直觉就是周九良出事了。抓起电话，还没接通就翻身下床穿衣服。电话那头传出熟悉的小奶音呜咽地哭声，“孟哥你在哪里？我好难受，你为什么不来看我。你不疼我了嘛呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜” 周九良从来没有这么跟他哭诉过。虽然他常常玩笑，九良是他带大的，他对九良是一副拳拳的老父亲的心。但事实上周九良很少会跟他撒娇。他自小就稳重，刚一起搭档时九良年纪确实不大，但那会儿真没那么熟悉，九良真的就像是个端肃方正的教书先生，对得起他小先生的外号。认真练功，认真对活儿，认真打板，认真弹三弦。后来慢慢熟悉了，关系亲近了，九良也不大会因为自己年纪小就故意撒娇任性，孟鹤堂还常常笑他是个“小大人”。所以有时候在返场时，在众人要求他唱一个，他偶尔跟孟鹤堂奶兮兮地说“我不想唱”时，孟鹤堂都会觉得很惊喜。这种偶尔的下意识的撒娇简直要融化了孟鹤堂的老父亲心。但这种撒娇其实不算特别多，这两年更是少之又少，孟鹤堂总是怅然若失地感叹孩子大了，跟老父亲不亲了。加上这两天周九良刚分化成omega ，介于自己Alpha 的性别和搭档的身份，总不知道怎么开口。是以周九良分化之后回家休息三天了，自己竟然连一个电话都没打过。倒是第二天就打过电话给师父，跟师父保证，只要九良还愿意，他就绝对不跟九良裂穴。只要九良不放弃他，他就绝对不放弃九良。  
他还问了队里其他人，几个beta，甚至秦霄贤，意有所指地让他们打电话给周九良，关心关心他，问问他情况如何。倒是他自己，一个电话都没打过。他抓耳挠腮地想知道九良的情况，虽然队里几个打电话问他情况，九良都说自己没问题，再过两天就能回队里了。但孟鹤堂知道，这是小先生由来已久的自持和倔强。接连两天，孟鹤堂都吃不下睡不好，这一晚，孟鹤堂下定决心第二天就打电话给周九良。谁知当夜，九良的电话就打来了。

九良的哭声简直要把孟鹤堂的心都哭碎了。这个是他看着长大的周宝宝。在周九良身上，孟鹤堂付出了所有的情感。养孩子的舐犊之情，共同热爱相声在事业上同甘共苦的共患难之情，以及，不知从何时却一往情深的爱情。这些感情夹杂在一起已久，常常让孟鹤堂心痒难耐又茫然无措。他其实是有些犹豫又有许多顾虑的。先是要等九良长大，要等九良分化，重要的是九良自己的想法。都说先爱先输，一点都没错，孟鹤堂要考虑地太多了。他想方设法地小心试探，瞻前顾后的百般思量。是以到现在，这段感情还密而不发，暗藏心头。然而这些，最终在这个夜里，被完全发酵出来。

怎么开车到的周九良家，孟鹤堂都不太记得。但他记得带着九良家的备用钥匙。打开门时，他也庆幸他记得。  
他的周宝宝上半身趴在沙发上，下半身跪坐在地板上。手里握着手机，屏幕还显示着和孟鹤堂通话的界面－这一路孟鹤堂都没有挂断电话，但周九良这边也没有怎么说话。到这里孟鹤堂才发现，周九良其实并不清醒。  
整个房间里弥漫着可可的味道，微苦又有点香甜。周九良陷入半昏迷状态，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔地，脸上的泪痕犹在，身体还伴随着轻微的抽搐。情热的抽搐。  
吃过见过的孟鹤堂一把把周九良抱起来拖进卧室，翻箱倒柜的给他找抑制剂。周九良在被搬动的过程中转醒过来，看到孟鹤堂时，一把抓住孟鹤堂“哇”地一声就哭出来。“孟哥你是不是不要我啦？你是不是要找别的捧哏啦。孟哥孟哥，我特别努力，我不任性我不犯错，我一定乖乖地听你的话，你不要找别人啊……”哭得要多委屈有多委屈。一边说一边把自己往孟鹤堂怀里揉。微苦的可可味刺激着孟鹤堂的嗅觉和大脑，孟鹤堂脑子里闪过了霸总小说里的一个词－“他自以为傲的自制力”。屁的自制力，孟鹤堂一边骂，一边感受到他脑子里弦，断了。

亲上去的时候，孟鹤堂还能分出一点点神想，原来宝宝的嘴巴这么软啊，也是，他哪里，都软软的。当然，随之而来持续的发情也向他印证了这一点。

顺着圆润的下巴舔下来，色情的水渍延伸到胸口。周九良肉乎乎的胸，像十四五岁刚发育的少女的酥胸。之前孟鹤堂一直以为是周九良吃胖了，才显了胸。现在想来，其实是身体自觉地为分化而做准备——分化成为omega，受孕，哺育。想到这里，孟鹤堂觉得自己疯了。一口咬上九良的胸脯。孟鹤堂的舌头肆意作弄九良小小的乳头。显然是被舔舒服了，九良发出了奶声奶气地呻吟声。但初次陷入情热的他晕晕乎乎地，并不知道怎么才能让自己更舒服，只在乳头的抚慰显然是不够的，反而更是让他躁动难耐，哼哼唧唧地叫孟哥，告诉他的孟哥他难受。  
孟鹤堂从善如流地往下亲吻，确切来说是啃咬。自胸到软乎乎肉嘟嘟的小肚子，再到胯下，满是孟鹤堂舔吻的痕迹。轻一口重一口地逗弄他的周宝宝，却独独不去触碰已经颤颤巍巍站立起来的小小宝宝。这让周九良更加难耐，他自暴自弃地把手伸向胯下，想要为自己纾解一下。然而孟鹤堂把他两只手都抓了起来，随手抓起旁边的一只手绢，把他两只手举过头顶，又松松地捆起来。捆完九良的手臂，孟鹤堂抬起身，看躁动难耐的周九良在床铺上挣扎。圆滚滚的小身体在灯光下更显得白嫩有食欲。彼时周九良陷入情热到神志不清，只靠生理本能反应，两条腿不自觉地绞在一起，想靠夹腿，稍微安慰一下自己。而这，完全激发起了孟鹤堂隐藏的恶趣味。  
孟鹤堂拉开周九良的双腿，这让刚刚靠夹腿稍稍得到一点安慰的九良差一点哭出来。孟鹤堂俯下身，跟此时已经站立着哭出来的小小周宝宝打了个招呼。舔了一口马眼，并一口含上去。说实话味道并不见得多好，但这是他捧在心尖上的周宝宝，心里自然很是受用。相声演员的舌头也是够灵活。孟鹤堂没想到他自小连基本功，冬练三九夏练三伏，报菜名地理图，练得嘴皮子那叫一个利索，今天全贡献在这儿了。口腔里的小周宝宝愈发地精神起来，享受着孟鹤堂的舌头温柔的抚慰。  
而周九良这边，也是得到了很大的慰藉。他隐约觉得被拉开了双腿，有些羞耻。但孟哥带给他的快慰很快消弭了这种羞耻。但这仍然不够。  
Omega的快感，并不能完全靠前面而得以纾解。吃过见过的孟鹤堂自然也是知道的。他慢慢吐出并没有得到释放的小周宝宝。孟鹤堂仔细地看了看，小周宝宝被他舔弄地粉粉嫩嫩的，颤颤巍巍地站立着，但孟鹤堂打算暂时不管它，马眼里流出一些粘液，好像是难受地哭了。孟鹤堂安慰地亲了亲它，算是跟它吻别。真可爱，一边想，一边转战下一个阵地。  
此时周九良的腿被孟鹤堂大大地拉开。真软啊，孟鹤堂在心里悄悄地给周九良身体的柔韧度点了个赞。这样的角度，让周九良身下地风景在孟鹤堂面前一览无余。  
Omega 的蜜穴已经为插入做好准备，微微张着小口，一张一合地，像是在呼吸，又像是在打招呼。孟鹤堂俯下身，轻轻地向它吹了口气，小穴害羞地缩了缩，孟鹤堂心里又默默地夸了句真可爱，继而轻轻地吻上了。蜜穴自己渗出一些润滑的液体，这让孟鹤堂此时感觉蜜穴有一种入口即化的糯糯的口感。孟鹤堂由舔吻变成啃咬，暗暗用力，用自己的舌头玩弄九良的小穴。  
彼时的周九良感觉自己要疯了，那是一种从未有过的快感。他羞耻地要命，他羞耻于向孟哥大张着腿，在此时之前，虽然他肖想孟哥已久，但他从未想象过这样的姿态。然而他如此享受这样的时刻，享受孟哥带给他的快乐。然而，这还不够。下身愈是被舔弄，他的内心愈发饥渴。  
“孟哥，不够，不够。”他呻吟着，哭泣着，他从来没有这么软弱过，他发自本能想要依靠他的孟哥。  
孟鹤堂抬起身，复又覆盖到周九良的身上，“周宝宝，告诉孟哥，怎么了”  
“孟哥，我难受，我难受。”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
“……孟哥帮我……”  
陷在情热里的九良对孟鹤堂完全没有抵抗力，再加上前后都被孟鹤堂意犹未尽浅尝辄止地逗弄过却又没有完全纾解，此时被情欲逼得毫无章法不得要领。孟鹤堂听到他的求助，微微地牵动了一下嘴角。如果是清醒时的周九良一定能看出这个笑容的邪性和势在必得。可惜这个时候的周九良早已被欲望剥夺了理智。  
得到了周九良的请求，孟鹤堂把自己早已血脉喷张的物件儿抵到了九良蜜穴的入口，“来，跟小妹妹打个招呼。”他的语言有多温柔，他的动作就有多粗暴。  
这一记挺入让周九良整个身体都颤动起来。孟鹤堂掐住周九良的腰，满手都是滑不丢手的软肉。依然红肿的椒乳，也随着这记震颤而抖动着。而下面的进入也很顺利。小口早已湿滑软烂，彼时又遵循着本能紧紧地咬着孟鹤堂。这让孟鹤堂也仿若爽到了天灵盖。双手离开柔软的腰肢，改握住九良白嫩的大腿，继而大开大合地艹干起来。  
此时Omega 适合插入的体质才真正体现出来。周九良此时还被捆着双臂，孟鹤堂的抽插粗暴又深入，这逼着周九良张着嘴努力地呼吸。而孟鹤堂的挺入玩弄，又让他发出意味不明的娇喘。里面温暖又紧致，仿若引导着孟鹤堂往更深的地方去探索。为了能更深入，孟鹤堂微微抬起九良的下身，双手紧紧抓着九良柔软滑腻的臀肉，微微用力，让自己又往九良的甬道里进了几分。九良终于忍不住叫出声来。他的声音本来就偏奶气，平常克制端着，倒不显得过分稚嫩。这会儿叫起来什么都顾不上了，软软嫩嫩的肉体加上奶声奶气的呻吟，简直要让孟鹤堂直接交代在这里。孟鹤堂猛得抽出又猛得插入，整个儿在九良甬道里辗转碾压，看九良沉浸在自己制造的欲海里沉浮，享受着自己给他带来的快感。也只有自己能给他这种快乐。

这一瞬，潜伏着的所有邪恶全部按捺不住。孟鹤堂一手轻轻握住小周宝宝，自己在九良的身体里放肆，逼得周九良理智全无。肆无忌惮地邀请孟鹤堂更用力一点，叫爸爸，叫老公。用唱断密涧时能把他孟哥气死的高音呻吟，毫无保留地向他的孟哥展现他的欢愉和放纵。

此时的周九良，在混乱和清明间徘徊。一方面为自己的放纵而羞耻，另一方面却无比享受这一场痛快淋漓的交合。

直到最后孟鹤堂在他的身体里释放出来，而他自己也靠着后面就高潮之后，周九良才稍稍恢复一点清明神智。然而那一瞬的清明却更让自己心悸，因为即使在这时，他也不再想相声，三弦也爱上哪去上哪去，他只想溺死在这里，为他的孟哥怀孕生孩子。他甚至委委屈屈地想，孟哥怎么没有直接艹进生殖腔里去呢？他完全没注意到孟哥为了克制自己没有直接进入他的生殖腔而把自己逼红的双眼。无论在性事上多么霸道专断的孟鹤堂，在面对周九良时，都有一种仿若刻入基因一般的温柔。“我的宝宝自己还是个宝宝，不能那么快就怀孕。”  
看着周九良糊里糊涂困地快要睁不开的眼睛，孟鹤堂附身轻轻吻在他的眼皮上，“宝宝快睡吧，孟哥一直在这里。”  
这才第一天，后头还有的忙活呢。


End file.
